Areusa
Areusa 'is one of the characters that appears in Battle of Bracelets Series. She is one of the Dark Bracelets that first appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She's the Dark Grey Bracelet and she also works as the nemesis of the Grey Bracelet: Will. Her favourite colour is grey, above all the dark grey. Her main weapon is the Flowerang. It's a weird weapon that looks like a flower and works as boomerang. She can also throw spores that can paralize, narcotize or poison the rivals. Her main ability is Clima-Control. She can change the weather how she wants: she can create storms, rains, strong wind, snow, or a tropical weather that will make her attacks and abilities stronger. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Areusa is one of the enemies that makes her first appearance in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She is a playable character in any mode except Story Mode after being unlocked after getting the Bulletproof Icon in Bullestie City. She doesn't appear much in the first game, but the player can see her in many Icon Palaces. She was about participating in the Sunday Fighting Tournament but she got 25 Icons so she couldn't participate in there. In that game, she doesn't appear much because of her tries to stop the appearance of some Golden Bracelets. She will fight several Golden Bracelets, Elena, Rachel, Aingeru, Bruno... In Emerald BoB, she appears as the main rival of Alex. She is looking for the Emerald Bracelet and she went to Deryn to get it, but Alex will fight her to save Deryn. She shows all her ways to get the Emerald Bracelet. One of the last battles in that game is before Alex was kidnapped. She is helped by Shion to attack and destroy Alex, but she is defeated by him and the help of some Silver Bracelets. After that, she travels to the Hades with other Dark Bracelets in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. She fights some times against Death Bracelets, for example, Saido or Radamantis. Personality Areusa is often an obscure person. She doesn't show her feelings much, just in battles or when she is with Dalia or Shion. She usually shows a serious face, that hides all her feelings. It's known that just Alange could make her show her feelings after several bad fights. In battles, she shows self-confidence and seem enjoying the battle. She's not a good strategist but her missions usually finish successfully. She won't doubt of making anything if it makes the objective is got. She will use any kind of traps to win a battle. She loves the calm and peace to relax, but she won't stop a battle or an argument. She has two friends that are Dark Bracelets: Dalia and Shion. The three Dark Bracelets are called the Dark Beauty Trio, since they usually work together. She's not bad with Inferna, but they sometimes fight for the best missions. She doesn't have many problems with Drake or Garone, because they always work in different missions. Areusa shows a strange rivalry to Alange, that sometimes show some love to him as she shows hate in other times. She hates all the female Golden Bracelets and several male ones too, for example Aingeru or Bruno. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'Ancient Dance Main Abilities *'Climate Control' *'Flower Form '(until Battle of Bracelets 5) *'Venus Soul '(from Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend) Main Weapon *'Flowerang' Trivia *Her name is based off a character of a Spanish novel called "La Celestina". *She is one of the main enemies in the Emerald BoB pack. Gallery AreusaBoB.png|Areusa in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets Areusa1.png|Areusa on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend Category:Fan Characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Original Articles Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Original Characters